<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El poder de la confianza by AquariusAthena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070602">El poder de la confianza</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquariusAthena/pseuds/AquariusAthena'>AquariusAthena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Older Rin, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor, sessrin - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:29:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquariusAthena/pseuds/AquariusAthena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una pequeña historia sobre el primer beso de Rin y Sesshōmaru. También bastante más que un beso.</p><p>Primera parte. Links dentro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rin &amp; Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El poder de la confianza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Este relato forma parte de una serie:</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Segunda parte: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640974">Un perro fiel</a></em>
  </strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Discúlpame por estos meses de silencio. Te veré tres días después de la próxima luna llena. </em>
</p><p>La misiva sólo tenía un renglón, pero era más que suficiente como para aliviar la preocupación de la muchacha. Rin había cumplido veinte años hacía un par de semanas, y hacía siete que recibía esas cartas de pocas oraciones. Le tranquilizaba en cierto modo. Su señor jamás había sido hombre de muchas palabras. Voz silenciosa, acciones ruidosas. Sin embargo en esta oportunidad no había sabido de él en todo el año. Aunque era muy poderoso, a su criterio el más poderoso de los yōkai, Rin sabía que el riesgo siempre estaba presente. Por mucho tiempo se había imaginado que yacía despedazado en el fondo de algún acantilado pero enseguida se sacudía esa idea y se decía a sí misma que no sería nada fácil matar al gran Sesshōmaru.</p><p>En fin, la carta de un renglón le había alegrado el día. Dobló el papel al medio para guardarlo en su bolsillo y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue buscar a alguien que tuviera un calendario lunar para prestarle. Pero antes de eso le aguardaba un largo día de trabajo. Desde que hubo llegado a la aldea a la edad de trece años entrenó para convertirse en una sanadora. El año anterior su Maestra había fallecido a causa de su avanzada edad y finalmente Rin se convirtió en la sanadora oficial del lugar. Atendía a sus pacientes en la misma cabaña donde vivía, en una parte especialmente acondicionada a tal efecto. Allí guardaba toda clase de plantas y ungüentos medicinales, además de otros elementos que le permitían llevar a cabo su talento. Cuando era menor no se le hubiera ocurrido semejante profesión, pero finalmente acabó gustándole. Recibió pacientes hasta pasado el mediodía cuando hizo una pausa para almorzar y hacerse con el ansiado calendario. Dio un fuerte respingo cuando se dio cuenta de que la luna llena había sido exactamente tres días atrás.</p><p>Rin pasó el resto del día absolutamente desconcentrada en sus labores. Al caer el sol despidió a los que aún quedaban y dio por finalizada la jornada. El día había sido largo y la ansiedad que sentía lo había hecho aún más largo. Sabía la hora y el lugar pactado aunque no figurara escrito en el único renglón de la carta. Se peinó a consciencia antes de salir. Mientras caminaba imaginó que quizás Sesshōmaru se referiría a la luna llena después de esta. Frunció el ceño cuando imaginó aquello pero intentó voluntariamente domar a su ansiedad. No se enteraría si no intentaba, así que daba igual. Cuando llegó al claro del bosque instintivamente se preguntó qué hora sería, si en su ansiedad había llegado temprano. Sin embargo enseguida cambió de opinión. Observó primero el brillo de sus ojos y luego su inconfundible figura aparecer entre los árboles. Caminó hacia ella a paso lento y seguro. Rin le sonrió con honestidad, de oreja a oreja como siempre lo hacía. Recibió en respuesta una media sonrisa con apenas las comisuras de los labios. Eso era para ella un inmenso regalo.</p><p>-Buenas noches, Sesshōmaru-Sama -saludó con exagerada educación. Observó por lo bajo una nueva sonrisa que enseguida fue disimulada.</p><p>-Buenas noches Rin -respondió igualmente estricto. A Rin le pareció que su mirada se veía inusualmente apagada-. ¿Cómo has estado? -inquirió de pronto, interrumpiendo la pregunta que se formaba en la mente de ella.</p><p>-Bien -afirmó encogiéndose de hombros-. No hay mucho que contar. En vez de eso, quiero escuchar historias -pidió.</p><p>-No tengo historias de victoria en esta oportunidad -afirmó Sesshōmaru levemente decepcionado.</p><p>-Tal vez la lección a aprender sea que no se puede ganar siempre, y a mí me parece que ya era tiempo -lo desafió con una sonrisa. Sesshōmaru negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada enseguida. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para Rin y supo que jamás lo hubiera hecho frente a ningún otro.</p><p>-Jaken ha muerto en la batalla -lanzó sin tapujos. A Rin le estrujó el corazón. Asintió levemente, con la mirada gacha.</p><p>-Vaya. Lo siento -sólo pudo balbucear. Luego volvió a sonreír con una idea-. Seguro le ha dado una lección a ese monstruo. Nadie puede tomar algo suyo y salir impune, lo sabe todo el mundo - Sesshōmaru esbozó una media sonrisa. Conocía las trampas de Rin para mimar su ego de vez en cuando. Sabía que enseguida ella había reconocido sus heridas, que no podía ocultarle nada. En aquel momento, como en muchos otros, se sintió expuesto frente a ella.</p><p>-Lo sabe todo el mundo -repitió, con un dejo de burla. Rin asintió con decisión.</p><p>-Debe haber sido difícil andar tan solitario y silencioso -lo probó. Sesshōmaru no pudo evitar curvar los labios en una sonrisa.</p><p>-Qué cosas dices -inquirió con fingida dureza. Rin se encogió de hombros.</p><p>-Le he hecho reír, me anotaré una hazaña -subió un dedo antes de hablar-. Es me convierte en una heroína. Tal vez ahora Sesshōmaru-Sama tenga el ancho de andar con la poderosa Rin -bromeó, fingiendo una voz más gruesa. El yōkai no pudo disimular una risita.</p><p>-Te diré algo, pero tienes que jurar que no lo repetirás jamás -pidió él, repentinamente serio. Rin subió la palma y puso una expresión solemne, en un improvisado juramento-. Casi me muero yo también -susurró por lo bajo. Rin hizo un pucherito.</p><p>-La vida es una victoria en sí misma, Sesshōmaru-Sama -anunció con severidad. El yōkai se encogió levemente de hombros.</p><p>-Supongo que sí -concedió. Enseguida el pensamiento lúgubre fue desplazado por una idea-. Viéndolo así, has cosechado más victorias que casi cualquiera sobre la tierra. Tal vez ahora la pequeña Rin tenga el ancho de andar con el gran Sesshōmaru -anunció. Rin lanzó una carcajada.</p><p>-¿Una broma? Quién iba a decirlo -se alegró ella. Sesshōmaru suspiró con pesadez.</p><p>-Estoy muy cansado. Me quedaré a descansar por unos días, si me lo permites -pidió con educación. Rin sonrió nuevamente.</p><p>-No necesita mi permiso, las puertas de mi casa siempre están abiertas -afirmó con entusiasmo. Comprendía instintivamente que el yōkai no iba precisamente cansado, sino herido. Que suerte para él que ella era una gran sanadora.</p><p>Caminaron en silencio por el bosque, aunque no se trataba de un silencio incómodo. Al llegar al límite del pueblo tomaron ciertos recaudos para no ser vistos. Durante el camino, en un momento dado Sesshōmaru se llevó una mano al pecho y disimuló una mueca de dolor. Rogó que Rin no lo hubiera notado y se obligó a serenarse.</p><p>-Todo irá bien, Sesshōmaru-Sama -susurró ella. Aunque él no respondió, tuvo que admitir para sus adentros que la afirmación le había resultado tranquilizadora.</p><p>Una vez dentro de la cabaña, Sesshōmaru dejó las espadas y la armadura. Se sentó sobre el suelo en posición de loto, recargando la espalda contra la pared. Cerró los ojos por un momento. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se permitía sentirse relajado y bajar la guardia. Sabía que esa costumbre de estar siempre alerta se había hecho más intensa de lo normal y eso le cansaba. No era un cansancio físico sino mental. Por eso la idea de pasar unos días con la guardia baja se le hacía de lo más atractiva. Abrió los ojos cuando un aroma particular le llegó. Observó que Rin le ofrecía una taza humeante de té con absoluta expectación. La tomó sólo por complacerla y probó un sorbo del dulce brebaje.</p><p>-La medicina humana no puede ayudarme, Rin -explicó, intentando no parecer pasivo agresivo.</p><p>-Lo sé -admitió ella. Eso le dejó desconcertado. Era algo que le pasaba bastante seguido frente a la joven, y le ofuscaba a la vez que le agradaba-. Aun así le ayudará con el dolor - Sesshōmaru se encogió de hombros pensando que si Rin estaba haciendo un esfuerzo no sería justo despreciarlo.</p><p>-Gracias -susurró. Rin se sentó a su lado sin pedir permiso.</p><p>-De nada -respondió rápidamente-. Aun así ha venido aquí buscando sanación y consuelo - Sesshōmaru negó con la cabeza.</p><p>-No necesito ninguna de esas cosas -respondió con dureza sin disimular que el comentario le había fastidiado. Aun así estaba acostumbrado a que Rin le desafiara sin miedo, y le parecía apropiado que pudiese comunicarse con honestidad, aun si resultaba fastidiosa. Rin se encogió de hombros.</p><p>-Eso lo sé -repitió-. Pero tal vez lo desee - Sesshōmaru intentó disimular un suspiro de hartazgo porque era absolutamente cierto-. ¿Por qué ha venido entonces? -inquirió.</p><p>-Por lo mismo de siempre -susurró. Rin lanzó una risita y aprovechó para acercarse un poco sin molestarse en disimular.</p><p>-Puede que sepa de medicina humana, pero sé exactamente cómo se cura una herida de lanza del viento -explicó. Sesshōmaru torció levemente el labio-. Lo ha hecho bien hasta ahora, y prueba de eso es que no ha terminado como Jaken-Sama, de momento -el torció el ceño con evidente desagrado.</p><p>-De momento -repitió con la voz teñida de palpable amargor. Tal vez sí necesitara ayuda después de todo, se dijo a sí mismo en un momento de duda. Enseguida se sacudió ese pensamiento y lo desechó.</p><p>-No se enfade -pidió Rin con la voz más dulce de la que fue capaz. Sesshōmaru hizo un notorio esfuerzo por obedecer el pedido.</p><p>-No me agrada sentirme así -admitió por lo bajo. Rin le sonrió y en un repentino arrojamiento presionó su antebrazo. El yōkai estuvo a punto de apartarse, esquivo, cuando recordó lo que tenía que hacer si quería vivir. Al contrario que cualquier herida normal, aquella realizada con una lanza fuertemente hechizada sólo podía curarse con vulnerabilidad. En aquel momento había deducido que su enemigo lo tenía bien estudiado y eso fue lo primero que le enfadó. Le habían engañado, le habían herido, y para colmo se  habían llevado a su sirviente sin que pudiera impedirlo. La humillación que sintió nunca la había conocido antes. La ira que le siguió acabó cegándolo y el resto de la batalla fue absolutamente breve.</p><p>-Pues sabe lo que tiene que hacer -afirmó Rin. Sesshōmaru asintió levemente-. ¿Por qué ha venido? -repitió, sabiendo a consciencia que no dejaría la pregunta sin ser respondida.</p><p>-Quería verte, Rin -susurró. Fue tan bajo que creyó haberlo imaginado. Apartó la mirada hacia un punto cualquiera en la pared con tal de no mirarla a los ojos.</p><p>-Pues me da gusto -respondió con una sonrisa-. Yo también le he extrañado, Sesshōmaru-Sama -él tragó saliva con fuerza sin saber qué responder a aquello-. ¿Me permite? -antes de dejarle contestar se ubicó frente a él y abrió el kimono con suavidad para revelar la herida que lo atormentaba. No era muy grande pero sí inusualmente profunda y un color rojo afiebrado en los alrededores delataba la infección. Rin negó con la cabeza-. Vaya. Puedo ver el esternón -susurró-. Algún otro estaría revolcándose por el piso de dolor.</p><p>-El té ha ayudado bastante -balbuceó. Rin no supo si lo decía en serio o era solamente por complacerla. Se regañó mentalmente por haber dudado. Observó con curiosidad que sobre los hombros llevaba las mismas marcas que sobre los pómulos. Nunca lo había visto antes.</p><p>-Aunque no pueda curarlo, puedo tratar la infección, si me lo permite -aventuró. Sesshōmaru resopló con evidente fastidio. Sabía que no tenía más opción, y saberse limitado en sus elecciones era una de las cosas que más le molestaba. Asintió levemente. Rin no perdió el tiempo y salió de la habitación en busca de sus elementos de trabajo. La limpieza y el antiséptico sólo le tomaron unos minutos que él aguantó estoicamente con los ojos cerrados y absolutamente inmóvil-. Ya está -declaró-. No ha estado tan mal, ¿verdad? - Sesshōmaru lanzó el aire con pesadez antes de hablar.</p><p>-Claro -susurró. Rin ordenó los elementos antes de volver a tomar asiento en donde estaba.</p><p>-Sabe Sesshōmaru-Sama, si está enfadado le costará más -aventuró ella. Él volvió a resoplar con fastidio-. Sabe lo que debe hacer. Tendrá que decirlo -explicó, como si no fuese obvio. Sólo el mayor acto de vulnerabilidad acabaría por curarlo. Definitivamente su enemigo había sido muy astuto.</p><p>-Sobre mi cadáver -afirmó con expresión iracunda. Rin lanzó una risita.</p><p>-Precisamente -susurró. Sesshōmaru se llevó dos dedos a los ojos para masajearlos sin delicadeza.</p><p>-Ya lo sabes, ¿o no? ¿Qué sentido tiene decirlo? -Rin sonrió con tierna inocencia, aunque era absolutamente fingida. Claro que sabía. El yōkai era incapaz de ocultarle nada.</p><p>-Yo no sé nada -mintió con una sonrisa artera-. No es importante lo que yo sepa, no cambiará lo que tiene que hacer - Sesshōmaru sabía que sus palabras eran absolutamente ciertas.</p><p>-Al menos ten la decencia de ser honesta conmigo -pidió con dureza-. Yo sé que sabes -Rin se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada.</p><p>-No con absoluta certeza. No hasta no escucharlo -lo provocó. Sesshōmaru no pudo evitar una risita triste.</p><p>-Mujer taimada -balbuceó. Rin tomó valor y lo abrazó por sorpresa, pasando los dos brazos alrededor del cuello. Eso le tomó de improvisto y le hizo dar un fuerte respingo. Una parte de sí le provocaba un poderoso instinto de huida pero sin embargo no pudo moverse. Finalmente se rindió. Cerró los ojos y la abrazó también, lanzando el aire con pesadez. Rin se separó unos centímetros y habló en un susurro.</p><p>-Un poco mejor, ¿a que sí? -aventuró con una sonrisa. Eso le descolocó. Era cierto que le había dado una agradable calidez, pero también le hizo sentir más expuesto que nunca. Su instinto le decía que era mejor ocultarse.</p><p>-¿Por qué haces esto, Rin? -inquirió, intentando parecer más ofendido de lo que realmente estaba.</p><p>-Porque le hacía falta y ni en un millón de años lo iba a pedir -el yōkai esbozó una media sonrisa triste.</p><p>-Mujer taimada -repitió-. ¿Ya has aprendido telepatía? Es un tanto perturbador -Rin lanzó una carcajada.</p><p>-Es mi súper poder -bromeó-. Ríndase -pidió, con voz más solemne-. No tiene que andar siempre alerta. No soy su enemigo.</p><p>-Sé que no lo eres -reconoció, con la voz más suave de la que fue capaz. Enseguida Rin reanudó el abrazo y se quedó inmóvil saboreando la cercanía que por una vez se había permitido.</p><p>-Estoy segura de que pronto ya estará totalmente curado -balbuceó sin separarse. Él la apretó un poco contra sí-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo -agregó luego de unos momentos-. He cumplido la tarea que me ha dado. Pero ahora siento dudas. ¿Es que usted lo sabe, Sesshōmaru-Sama?</p><p>-Yo no sé nada, Rin. Creo que eso es más que evidente -se lamentó. Ella aprovechó para darle una suave caricia, rascando su cuero cabelludo detrás de la oreja. No pudo evitar un leve ronroneo, como un instinto primario.</p><p>-Entonces tengo un poco de culpa -susurró-. Lo siento -admitió. Cuando finalmente se separaron, el yōkai observó consternado que Rin derramaba lágrimas silenciosas. Las limpió con los nudillos con total delicadeza. Sintió sobre los dedos la calidez de sus mejillas ardiendo y aun así continuaba sin bajar la mirada, desafiante. Aunque podía ser un fastidio de vez en cuando, lo cierto era que le agradaba mucho aquello.</p><p>-No llores -susurró. Nunca había consolado a nadie. Se suponía que era él quien estaba buscando consuelo. Si hubiera podido tomar el sufrimiento de la joven y destrozarlo con sus propias manos, lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo. Se distrajo del llanto recorriendo una marca del pómulo con la yema del índice. Él se dejó hacer, obligándose a bajar la guardia. Suspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos, sintiendo esa caricia a consciencia. Por eso se sorprendió hasta lo más hondo cuando sintió los labios de ella sobre los suyos. No se apartó sino al contrario, respondió enseguida con un instinto contenido por mucho tiempo. Hizo durar el contacto por unos momentos que le parecieron eternos.</p><p>-Discúlpeme -susurró finalmente, con la voz entrecortada. Sesshōmaru negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.</p><p>-No te disculpes, Rin -tomó su rostro por la barbilla y le hizo subir la mirada-. Por más resistencia que ponga, eres más fuerte que yo -admitió-. Pero más te vale jamás repetir semejante afirmación -amenazó con una media sonrisa y enseguida retomó el abrazó atrayéndola contra sí. Rin no podía creerse cómo se estaba desarrollando la noche. Si alguien del futuro se lo hubiera contado, no lo hubiera creído-. Si sigues así me harás decirlo, de verdad. Todo forma parte de algún plan macabro tuyo, ¿no? -inquirió con curiosidad.</p><p>-No todo plan tiene que ser macabro -bromeó ella. Eso le arrancó al yōkai una sonrisa entera por primera vez, mostrando todos dientes sin intención de ser amenazante por una vez.</p><p>-Así que me has hecho caer en tu trampa macabra -afirmó. El enfado que había sentido antes ya había quedado muy lejos y fracasaba en mostrarse serio y estricto como siempre. Esta vez fue él quien se inclinó levemente para besarla con suavidad-. Tú eres mi debilidad y de verdad odio eso -afirmó con una repentina seriedad.</p><p>-Pues nadie es invencible, ni siquiera el gran Sesshōmaru -afirmó ella subiendo un dedo-, y me da gusto. Si así fuera, no estaría aquí conmigo. Estaría muerto, y le consta -él frunció el ceño enseguida.</p><p>-Me consta -repitió por lo bajo y resopló con cierto fastidio-. Salvado por una humana -ironizó.</p><p>-Inuyasha-Sama no se lo podría creer -bromeó-. Se burlaría por años -agregó con una risita.</p><p>-No te atreverías -afirmó, intentando en vano ser amenazante.</p><p>-Por supuesto -concedió-. Guardaré el secreto y será un preciado tesoro. Estamos unidos por el poder de la confianza -dijo Rin con creciente solemnidad. Sesshōmaru asintió con decisión.</p><p>-Sin duda alguna, aunque seas un poco exasperante a veces -afirmó él-. Aun sin quererlo, me has dado consuelo y sanación -admitió-, que seguramente era tu plan desde el principio -Rin asintió con una exagerada expresión de superioridad moral-. Te amaré el resto de mi vida -susurró. Ella subió una ceja.</p><p>-¿Cómo? Que no he oído bien -él puso los ojos en blanco con marcada exageración.</p><p>-¿Por qué me torturas así? -objetó-. ¿Qué te he hecho yo? -se estiró un poco para tomar una de sus manos y entrelazar sus dedos-. Te amo, Rin. Espero que esta claridad te valga por el resto del año -pidió. La joven lanzó una carcajada alegre y se inclinó para besarlo con suavidad.</p><p>-Lo has hecho bien. Mira -pidió, para volver a abrir el kimono con delicadeza. Su pecho no tenía ningún rastro de haber sido herido-. Yo te amo a ti, aunque seas un poquito difícil de vez en cuando -bromeó. Sesshōmaru negó con la cabeza, con una media sonrisa que no pudo evitar-. Vamos a dormir, que ya es tarde.</p><p>-No necesito dormir -le informó, como era harto sabido. Rin se encogió de hombros.</p><p>-Mejor, así dormiré tranquila sabiendo que estás vigilando -bromeó-. Acompáñame -pidió con ojos de borrego. Aunque dudó por unos momentos, Sesshōmaru acabó asintiendo con ciertas dudas.</p><p>Rin se levantó primero y se retiró hacia la habitación. Aunque fingió una expresión de calma, lo cierto era que la ansiedad no la había abandonado en todo el día ni daba muestras de querer hacerlo. No miró hacia atrás para saber si él la seguía o no. Después de unos momentos de indecisión se recostó sólo con la ropa interior y una musculosa holgada. Suspiró con parsimonia y cerró los ojos, levemente decepcionada. Ya estaba casi dormida cuando sintió el peso de otro cuerpo sobre el colchón. Lo primero que percibió fue el pelaje de la estola que le daba una leve cosquilla, pero lo halló cálido así que se acurrucó. El repentino encuentro la había dejado bien despierta, pero no supo cómo actuar. Un momento como aquel sólo lo había visto en sueños pero ahora que se había cumplido se sentía extrañamente insegura. El yōkai la abrazó delicadamente pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura.</p><p>-¿Estás despierta? -inquirió Sesshōmaru en voz baja. Rin asintió con palpables dudas-. Me has pedido que te acompañe -tanteó-. Pero si no me aceptas haré guardia afuera. Tú decides -explicó con suavidad, con la voz estoicamente monocorde.</p><p>-Sí te acepto -susurró-. Quédate -él no pudo evitar sonreír en la oscuridad. Se acercó un poco y besó su hombro antes de acomodarse.</p><p>-Gracias -admitió él-. Que descanses -pidió en un susurro, antes de cerrar los ojos. Rin se sintió incordiada por aquello. Tanto tomar valor para dormir enseguida le parecía un inmenso bochorno. Se giró sobre el colchón para quedar frente a frente. Lo observó abrir los párpados levemente, con cierta pereza. El brillo dorado del iris refulgía bajo la débil luz de luna que se colaba entre las cortinas. Ese detalle a Rin siempre le había parecido precioso-. ¿No puedes dormir? -ella negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Ahora fue la joven quien lo envolvió por la cintura y lo atrajo contra sí. Si hubiera podido verse en aquel momento sabría que nunca se había sonrojado tanto antes.</p><p>-No tengo sueño, Sesshōmaru-Sama -susurró. Él no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.</p><p>-Eso es evidente -reconoció-. Es por tu impaciencia -se burló. Rin intentó poner expresión de haber sido agraviada, aun en la oscuridad, aunque no resultó creíble. En respuesta recibió un sorpresivo beso que convirtió la expresión en sonrisa.</p><p>-No pienso rogar, ni siquiera al gran Sesshōmaru -lo desafió.</p><p>-Me parece apropiado -afirmó él sin disimular el orgullo. Se besaron sin saber quién lo había decidido primero. Al principio fue suave y tímido, pero luego de unos momentos se hizo más profundo, lento y urgente a la vez. Fue la joven quien se atrevió primero a recorrer el cuerpo de su compañero con manos temblorosas, deteniéndose sobre lugar donde había estado la herida que casi se lo quitaba. Pensar en eso le estrujó el alma. Suspiró con cierto pesar-. Gracias por salvarme -agregó el yōkai de improvisto, como leyendo sus pensamientos. Rin sabía que su súper poder era mutuo. Ella tampoco podía ocultarle nada.</p><p>Aunque Sesshōmaru siempre se había mostrado a consciencia en absoluto control de sus emociones, en contadas ocasiones sentía que podría perder el control. Usualmente había sido en las batallas más difíciles, en las raras oportunidades en que había visto su vida amenazada. Era la primera vez que perdía el autocontrol fuera de un campo de batalla. La verdad era que había sentido el aroma de la joven desde una milla antes de verla y deseaba probar esa conocida dulzura con el resto de los sentidos. Cuando la tenía entre sus brazos se le hacía tan pequeñita y cálida, pero a pesar de eso jamás le pareció frágil sino al contrario. Rin tenía una fortaleza que él admiraba y que secretamente le servía de inspiración. Pasó un de sus manos por debajo de la prenda y recorrió la línea de su cintura con las yemas de los dedos. No deseaba incomodarla, pero comprendió enseguida que había subestimado el arrojamiento de la joven. Entender aquello le arrancó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Se atrevió a acariciar uno de sus pechos y sintió enseguida cómo cambiaba de textura a la vez que le arrancaba un jadeo que intentó disimular.</p><p>Eso fue la señal que le provocó despojarla de la prenda sin más preámbulo. Apartó las manos y las reemplazó por su boca. Un leve gusto salado lo embargó hasta la última célula. Resopló por la nariz, inflando el pecho con fuerza para evitar jadear. Claro que para Rin el detalle no pasó desapercibido, pero tenía mente y cuerpo ocupados en el disfrute como para pensar con demasiada claridad. Apretaba los puños y los párpados de vez en cuando mientras emitía dulces sonidos que intentaba disimular. El yōkai hubiera querido que no lo hiciera porque disfrutaba de aquello en sus oídos como si se tratara de un coro de ángeles, pero no se molestó en objetar. Un rato después decidió que quería probar una variedad de sabores. Bajó por el torso de la joven con un camino de besos hasta llegar a la cintura. Normalmente se hubiera detenido ahí para pedir permiso, pero en esta oportunidad había perdido la consideración. El aroma que había sentido a una milla era mucho más notorio a pocos centímetros y le embargaba en forma tal que le dificultaba pensar. Se concentró en él para fijar el recuerdo y poco después probó su sabor sin el menor descaro. Envolvió el clítoris con su lengua con la mayor suavidad de la que era capaz, mientras involuntariamente rozaba su piel con los colmillos. Eso le arrancó a la joven un gemido ronco.</p><p>Aun careciendo de su usual calma y auto disciplina, Sesshōmaru prestaba excepcional atención a las señales que el cuerpo de la joven le daba. Observaba con cuidado cada pequeño cambio en sus movimientos, en su voz y en su aroma. Rin de vez en cuando buscaba sus manos o su espalda para atraerlo un poco contra sí. Infló el pecho con fuerza, respirando con agitación mientras apretaba las manos del yōkai entre las suyas. Inclinó el cuello hacia atrás y se dejó ir mientras pronunciaba su nombre en un gemido ronco. El estímulo del gusto y del oído a la vez le desbordaron por un momento y le hicieron sentir que perdería la cordura. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados para concentrarse en el resto de los sentidos. Se levantó pocos segundos después y se ubicó a su lado para enseguida abrazarla contra su pecho con fuerza. Intentó predecir la reacción de Rin sin éxito, ya que ocultaba el rostro en el hueco de su cuello y se encontraba muy quieta. Poco después sintió pequeñas gotas cálidas que le mojaban la piel. La apretó un poco más fuerte y la envolvió con la estola para protegerla del frío.</p><p>-¿Te he hecho daño? -inquirió con evidente preocupación. Lo primero que pensó fue en el filo de los colmillos y se regañó a sí mismo mentalmente. Rin negó enérgicamente y enseguida levantó la mirada para dedicarle una sonrisa honesta. Sesshōmaru dejó salir el aire con alivio.</p><p>-Me siento abrumada y muy emocional -reconoció la joven-, pero fuera de eso estoy perfectamente -afirmó con una sonrisa.</p><p>-Me preocupaste por un momento -admitió el yōkai sin disimular el alivio-. ¿Entonces te ha gustado? -Rin asintió con decisión.</p><p>-La pregunta es por si no he sido lo bastante evidente -bromeó, y enseguida lo besó con rapidez sin darle más oportunidad de replicar.</p><p>-¿Ahora sí ya tienes sueño? -inquirió con picardía, en un falso regaño. Rin negó con la cabeza-. ¿En qué piensas? -enseguida ella apretó los labios en una fina línea, con las mejillas ardiendo. Él la sacó enseguida del bochorno cuando siguió hablando-. ¿Quieres continuar? -la joven asintió enérgicamente. Sesshōmaru no pudo evitar sonreír con calidez, un gesto que nadie más que ella había visto nunca-. Me encanta tu apasionamiento -admitió, con un dejo de burla.</p><p>- Sesshōmaru-Sama -balbuceó ella. Él subió una ceja, expectante-. ¿Tendrás cuidado?</p><p>-Claro -afirmó-. ¿En serio no te hecho daño? Es por el filo de los colmillos que me preocupo -explicó torpemente. Rin lanzó una risita ansiosa.</p><p>-En serio. Es una perfecta combinación entre el filo y la suavidad -explicó, con la voz repentinamente teñida por el deseo. Ese detalle le hizo sonreír con mal disimulado orgullo.</p><p>Sesshōmaru no perdió más tiempo en charla. Una parte de él temía que si le dejaba lugar a dudas Rin se arrepintiera, pero con un breve vistazo comprendió que era más probable que se congele el sol. Enseguida recorrió su cuerpo con suaves caricias con cierta lentitud, y ella imitó los movimientos sobre él. Observó las marcas a consciencia y las recorrió con sus dedos como si dibujara un mapa sobre la piel. El yōkai se atrevió a acariciar su intimidad con mucha delicadeza, buscando a consciencia no pincharla con sus garras. Rin lo notó y esbozó una media sonrisa aunque no emitió comentario. Para Sesshōmaru resultó un inmenso regalo percibir el cálido y húmedo tacto. Movió sólo un dedo con lentitud, haciendo movimientos circulares y luego cambiando a otros, mientras estudiaba la reacción que le daba a cada uno. Rin lo abrazaba con fuerza y se aferraba a él mientras le regalaba algún eventual gemido a sus oídos.</p><p>Dejó pasar unos minutos y luego se ubicó sobre ella con un movimiento certero. Cubrió su rostro con besos y caricias mientras acercaba su cintura de a poco, como pidiendo un permiso implícito. La observó tragar saliva con fuerza pero no encontró más resistencia que aquella. Buscó sus ojos, que eran lo más expresivo que poseía, para dilucidar sus sensaciones aunque sea en parte. Una vez que halló esa mirada inundada de deseo, comenzó a penetrarla con lentitud y suavidad, estudiando concentrado cada reacción posible. Entrelazó los dedos y besó su cuello mientras empujaba la cintura, midiendo la fuerza con total precisión. Poco después atravesó la barrera de su virginidad con un movimiento en seco. Eso le provocó a Rin un ceño levemente fruncido y apretar los párpados por un momento. En respuesta a aquello, el yōkai se quedó muy quieto dentro de ella, dejando que marcara su propio ritmo. La joven abrió los ojos despacio para revelarlos nuevamente empapados en lágrimas. Antes de que Sesshōmaru dijera nada, Rin sonrió sin proponérselo y realizó algunos movimientos casi involuntarios con los músculos del suelo pélvico, buscando algo más de contacto.</p><p>Esa señal le animó a comenzar a moverse con suavidad dentro de ella, marcando un delicado ritmo. La joven respondió con mayor intensidad de la que él esperaba. Movía todos los músculos en concordancia, buscando más profundidad. Se aferraba a su espalda con fuerza y se permitía algunos fuertes jadeos cuando se quedaba sin aliento. A Sesshōmaru no le sorprendía para nada. Siempre había admirado de Rin su valentía y arrojamiento, con cierta cuota de temeridad. Era de esperar que en este caso también fuera igual. Esa era una de sus partes favoritas. Nunca hubiera aceptado a una persona cobarde y débil a su lado. Se sabía poderoso y por eso era consciente de que su lugar sólo podía ser al lado de alguien tan fuerte como él. Encontrar en Rin aquella fortaleza sí le había sorprendido, muchos años atrás. Quizás el celo le había dado a la humana un poco más de descaro que lo normal, pero también le provocaba una tentación excepcional. Incluso llegó a pensar que si llegara a darle un par de cachorros, no le molestaría en lo más mínimo.</p><p>Finalmente, Rin se dejó ir con un gemido ronco. A Sesshōmaru provocó un grave alivio y enseguida la siguió, derramándose en su interior y temblando levemente, incapaz de disimular un leve jadeo. Hizo los movimientos más lentos de a poco hasta quedarse inmóvil, sin salir de ella. Descansó la cabeza entre sus pechos, disfrutando a consciencia de todo ese aroma que le envolvía. Sentía mientras tanto una leve caricia sobre la cabeza que le provocaba un ronroneo casi involuntario. No había ningún otro lugar que quisiera ocupar sobre la faz de la tierra. Cuando recuperó un poco el aliento, subió la mirada y buscó sus ojos. Le preocupaba saber qué tan dolorida podría estar la joven. Sin embargo halló una expresión de cansada satisfacción, con los párpados entreabiertos y una media sonrisa. Eso le provocó una risita traviesa. Salió de ella con mucho cuidado y se ubicó a su lado para volver a abrazarla. Rin cerró los ojos contra su pecho mientras normalizaba su respiración.</p><p>-¿Ya te ha dado sueño? -bromeó. Rin asintió con pereza-. ¿Cómo te sientes? -inquirió sin disimular su preocupación. La joven ronroneó levemente.</p><p>-Me la estoy pasando de maravilla -admitió sin ninguna vergüenza. Eso le hizo reír levemente-. ¿Y tú?</p><p>-Eso mismo -afirmó Sesshōmaru sin sentir la necesidad de explayarse más. Nunca se había sentido tan abrumado antes. Nunca se había permitido sentir con tal intensidad, en cuerpo y alma.</p><p>-No te importará si duermo una siesta ¿verdad? -inquirió Rin con cierta pereza. El yōkai negó con la cabeza y se acomodó para dejarle algo más de espacio.</p><p>-Es apropiado que la impaciencia te deje un poco de tiempo para el descanso de vez en cuando -se burló, aunque con voz seria y firme. Rin lanzó una risita, comprendiendo enseguida el falso regaño.</p><p>-Tengo que aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos, ya descansaré cuando muera -bromeó, siguiéndole el juego.</p><p>-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, Rin. Ya han sido suficientes visitas esporádicas. A partir de hoy me quedaré siempre a tu lado, si me aceptas -explicó. Aunque no llegó a sonrojarse, por primera vez sintió cierto calor en las mejillas. Se quedó quieto dispuesto a escuchar la respuesta, aunque suponía ya conocerla de antemano. Rin se tomó el tiempo de bostezar antes de responder.</p><p>-Claro -susurró. Sesshōmaru lanzó el aire con disimulo-. Imagino que no te conformarás con esta cabaña -lo tanteó. Él resopló con cierta exageración.</p><p>-¿Esta choza? -inquirió-. Tendrá que ser un palacio, con su propio ejército -afirmó con seriedad.</p><p>-Ah -susurró ella-. También podríamos tener una caballeriza y unos viñedos -agregó. Sesshōmaru rio sin disimulo.</p><p>-Como tú quieras -concedió-. Descansa -susurró.</p><p>Oyó su respiración ralentizarse y la cobijó entre sus brazos. Él no durmió, nunca lo hacía, pero hallarse cómodamente acurrucado con la calidez de la joven le proporcionaba un descanso muy parecido a una buena siesta. La suavidad de su piel desnuda aliviaba la fatiga de su mente y la angustia que había ignorado por meses. Se sentía sumamente agradecido. Nunca había pretendido saber qué era lo mejor para ella. Siempre había respetado sus decisiones, incluso las que no le agradaban ni le convenían. Por eso saberse elegido le provocaba un desmesurado orgullo, como si el universo le hubiera dado un premio, uno bien ganado a fuerza de sacrificios. Sabía que una vez que había abierto el corazón, ya no podría volver a cerrarlo. Le agradaba a la vez que odiaba esa certeza, porque tendría que acostumbrarse a vivir con esa vulnerabilidad que detestaba. Pero si era eso mismo aquello que le permitía momentos como este, entonces era un precio aceptable. Después de un rato cerró los ojos y se concentró en el resto de los estímulos. Le asaltó la claridad de saber que esa noche era la primera de muchas. Sonrió sin proponérselo y la abrazó un poco más cerca.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Si te gustó, deberías saber que la historia continúa</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Segunda parte: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640974">Un perro fiel</a></strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>